Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa
Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sega vs Disney! Will Princess Elise melt away Elsa's ice? Interlude Wiz: We all know that Fire and Water are two opposites, but Fire's other opposite is the frozen form of Water known as Ice. Boomstick: And these two babes are the gorgeous examples of Fire and Ice. Wiz: Elise, princess of Soleanna... Bomstick: ...and Elsa, queen of Arendelle. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Princess Elise Wiz: When she was a child, Elise the Third's mother passed away, and then her father, the duke, decided to conduct the 'Solaris Project' in order for them to see her mother again, and for the sake of humanity to erase their sins. Boomstick: I hope I do that to erase the sin of seeing my ex-wife. Wiz: Unfortunately, when Elise was seven years old, the project became unstable, causing the machine to explode and the flame to be split in two forms between Iblis, Solaris' raw power; and Mephiles the Dark, Solaris' conscious mind. Elise was present at the time, but was knocked out unconsciously; Meanwhile, with the help of Silver the Hedgehog, the Duke was able to capture Iblis and to prevent chaos and disaster, he sealed Iblis in his daughter's soul. Boomstick: Wow, that is even hotter than eating a big trayful of nachos from Taco Bell. Wiz: And when Elise got her conciousness back, the duke told her to be brave and never cry, which was right before he passed away. Boomstick: Then ten years later, she meets Sonic and, hell, you get the idea of where it's going. Wiz: Elise's powers are far mysterious than any other powers of the Sonic characters, as her powers are rendered 'manifested' as hidden, but it is unknown if that was a side effect from having Iblis in her or not. Boomstick: She is capable of making a protective barrier, whether she is with Sonic or not, and speaking of Sonic, She is capable of talking to dead people. Wiz: Actually, it's spiritual awareness, in which she uses it to sense the presence of him, as well as the consciousness of Solaris later on. Boomstick: And while having very few combat skills, she was capable of using her powers when needed, but she does kidnapped five times in one game, more than Amy Rose alone in one game. Wiz: But she has managed to accomplish certain such as reviving Sonic with a kiss so he, along with Shadow, and Silver can take care of Solaris. And she has managed to extinguish Solaris from ten years ago, even it means she would no longer have the memory of Sonic, Dr. Eggman, nor any other Sonic character. Boomstick: well, maybe one day, they will re-introduce each other, and maybe have a future someday. Wiz: Doubtful. Boomstick: Another good reason why you never get girls, wizard. Wiz: Hey! Elise: I wish to save the world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Sonic... once again! Queen Elsa Wiz: At a young age, Elsa realized that she holds an ancient power of Cryokinesis, a form that controls the ice and snow. Boomstick: And when she fucked up by accidentally hitting an ice shot on Anna's head. Her parents, the king and queen, turn the rock trolls to fix it with success. Then came isolation of Elsa. Wiz: But on the day of her coronation of Queen, Elsa and all of Arendelle witnessed her cryokinetic powers, which caused her to flee from the palace and accidentally making a snowy windstorm in Arendelle despite it being Summertime. Boomstick: But you get the idea of how the story goes in the end. Now on to her powers, She is known for being able to make ice powers, as well as she is able to turn her dress into her famous dress that she is known for wearing today. Wiz: And despite lack in combat training, she is quite the capable fighter when she fights of Prince Hans' two guards trying to seize her in her Ice Castle.While it makes her invincible, she has certain weaknesses, she has to take her time to try and get her powers under control, which explained her accident with Anna, not once, but twice, yes, she accidentally used an ice shot on Anna twice, but on the second time, it was on Anna's heart. Boomstick: But thanks to the true love of sisterhood made by Anna as her sacrifice to prevent her from being killed by Hans, it made Anna turn back to normal and Elsa by then has learned to manage her ice powers, even making a personal cloud for dear old Olaf the Snowman. Wiz: With all that power, comes with certain royal responsibilities for Elsa's case. Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway. (turns her back and slams the balcony doors) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Elsa appears in an icy castle, but then she senses a spirit of another soul coming her way, which is revealed to be Elsa. Elsa: You are not welcomed here, now leave. Elise: Hey, it's not like you own this place. Elsa: Actually, I do own this place, now leave or face the consequences. Elise: If you are going to be mean, then prepare yourself. They get to their stances. FIGHT! Elise unleashes a stunning flash of light to blind Elsa with, and she gets in close to do a few slaps and a couple of kicks to follow, but Elsa blocks the next kick and pushes Elise to the side to make her slide. Then Elsa fires an ice shot, but Elise blocks it with her protective barrier. Elise: Nice skills. Elsa: I'm just getting warmed-up, now it's time we let it go! Elise then fires some balls of light at Elsa, but Elsa uses various shields of ice to block the shiny shots, then she makes an ice-quake under Elise to make her barrier break off, then Elsa takes the opportunity to fire and ice shot on Elise's heart, and she starts to slowly feel shivers, and Elsa arrives to weaken Elise with her kicks, and it rapidly froze Elise up to a statue, then she form a big ice spike above the ice Elise statue to land on it and break it into pieces. Elsa: You should've known that the cold has never bothered me anyway. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Looks like I well scream for this Ice Queen. Wiz: While Elise has certain combat experiences, despite what her only game appearance has to say, Elsa has easily surpassed her on that, despite lacking combat experience herself. Boomstick: And it was smart of Elise to make a protection barrier from Elsa's ice shot. Wiz: But it isn't always going to be around for her forever, as it does get broken from certain damage of foes, and Elsa's Ice-Quake made enough damage for the shield to be broken. Boomstick: And when Elise got her balanced lost, Elsa took the advantage to shoot Elise with an Ice shot, and it was straight in the heart, and she decided to accelerate the process with a few attacks of her own. Wiz: And when Elise was completely frozen, Elsa finished her off with a falling Ice spike falling on her. Boomstick: Looks like Elsa was more than capable of giving Elise more than just the cold shoulder. Wiz: The winner is Queen Elsa. Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-seventh Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's seventh 'Girls only' themed Death Battle, the first six are Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and Peach vs Lucina; and the next twelve are Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's third 'Sega vs. Disney' themed Death Battle, the first two are Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom and Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man; and the next two are Bayonetta vs Ursula and Pete VS Dr. Eggman. *This is Maxevil's twenty eighth episode to have original dialogue for the fighters; the first twenty nine are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, and Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only); and the next forty four are Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016